Broken wings
by fox-fox-foxy
Summary: shinu a myssterous girl. No one knows about her and shoe doesn't even know about her self.  srry I suck with summeries  OCxVice
1. Chapter 1

Name: Shinu karaka

In human form: .

In doji form: .

A doji that's not good but yet it's not evil. Skin that seems to be white, eyes like raging fires. Silky soft hair the color of the moon. How can such a perfect being come into such a whole of good and evil. Yet is not on either side. Fallen from outer space in a comet. Someone who doesn't know what they are, yet acts as if they do. Someone so confused about the world. Feeling different, out casted, odd in some ways. But one day it life in turned around.


	2. Meeting

I walked home from school going to the store, like usual. Same old boring day. But this time it was different. A boy with wild black hair was killing people. People that I knew and saw every day. First thing came to my mind was _run. _But something told me to fight back. I sighed, "I'm going to regret this." I grabbed the first thing that I could get my hand on. A metal piped that the owner had put out. I ran out the store quickly and came out and ran at the boy with the pipe in my hand. Before I could even land close enough to a hit he moved out the way and grabbed the pipe.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Was I _scared_ of a little boy? He brought my attention back to him when took the pipe and smashed it in my face. I stumbled back a bit but I refused to fall. No not to him. Not to anyone.

_Flashback:_

"_Hehe, look she's crying." The boy grabbed me by my hair. "Freaks don't cry, didn't you know that?" He threw me against the wall and started kicking me. Everyone just watched or joined in. I heard my arm snap. _

"_She really is a freak. She won't even scream." One of the boys that kicked said. "But she sure knows how to cry"_

"_stop it…" I managed to whisper. _

"_What was that?" He lowered him._

"_Stop it…" I felt another kicked to the face. "I said stop it!"_

_Everything went blank. I woke to blood on my face and hands. Everyone around was dead. Not one sign of movement. "No…." I looked at my bloody hands. "No…" I won't believe that I did this. I couldn't have. I pulled myself of the floor and ran. I ran as far as I could. If I could I would have ran all the way to sun. Just to die. Maybe they were right. I was a freak. _

_End of flashback._

I swung at the boy again. Only for his hands to transform into these green gloves. He threw on ground. "Weak ass humans like you shouldn't be trying to fight back"

"You're a weak ass human too!" I shouted. Who does he think he is.

"I'm a not a fucking human. I'm a karakuri Doji" He swung at me again.

"That would explain why his hands look like that." I thought.

"That's enough Vice" A boy with red hair and skin like mines said. I gasped in horror as I noticed he wasn't on the ground. He was floating up in the sky as if it were the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh there's more of you." I got up and dusted myself off. I relized this was out of my liege.

"Where do you think you're going" The person that's called 'vice' grabbed my arm. "Hey let go." I tried to yank my hand away to no avail he yanked be closer to him. "I'd like to stay and play with you but I have to get going" I squirmed out of his grip and ran. After 2 minutes of running I bumped into someone. A guy with bandages around his face and arm. "Found her" He said into a communicator. "What-" I was cut off by darkness. Everything was blank.


	3. Forgotten

I woke up on a couch in a dim lit room. I groaned I couldn't see shit in the dark. I felt like an owl trying to fly at daytime. What a blow. "Hello, anyone here?" I searched for a light switch. "Found it." I turned the lights on. _Who could live in this place?_ Bottles everywhere, I finally hit. I was kidnapped by that dude with bandages. Why me. Everything happens to me. "Hello, is anyone here?" I called again. No answers. I continued walking around until I found a room, the door hanging off its hinges. I Pushed it open just enough to walk in. "Hello?" I whispered. I heard a soft groan from the corner of the room. I slowly walked toward it. I gasped in horror as I saw who it was. The boy with the wild hair I stared at him making sure he was asleep. I backed out the room and ran for something I could hit him with. No time later I found a metal bat.

I smiled and ran back into the room he was in. He seemed so peaceful when he was sleeping, almost like he was relaxing. I picked the bat up over my head and hit him as hard as I could. "OW what the fuck!" He looked up at me and pulled himself up. I froze now what. "Wouldn't have thought a bitch like you would do something like that." He disappeared. I turned around and he was standing in the door way. Before I could move I felt his fist come in contact with my face. Darkness soon started to come into my vision.

Vice POV:

I punched the girl in the face only for her to faint. "Weak ass bitch." I walked toward her to pick her up, but before I could touch her he body rose from the floor. Almost like she was possessed. Her eye shined bright red. He arms started changing into these swords like things. She charged at me. "Damn what the fuck is wrong with this bitch" I dodged the swords as she continued to swing at me. I grabbed one and threw he into the wall. She growled at me and charged again. "What going on in here" K walking in and screamed.

"W-Who is that? No what is that?" He pointed at the girl. She turned her head towards him and he screamed again.

"Shut the fuck up!" I growled at him. I grabbed the girl before she could charge at K. I slammed her into the wall. She went limp a few seconds later. "A female Doji." I stared down at the girl.

"Vice, who is this girl?" I looked toward him. All the other evil Doji hid behind him.

"I don't know. But what I do know is she can't leave this place." I turned towards the window and flew out.

Shinu POV:

I woke up again still in this dump. I couldn't remember what happen after I hit him with the bat. I hope he didn't- No what was I thinking. I got up off the floor and made my way to the door. "Your awake, how nice. I was making dinner you want some?" I looked at the man in front of me. He had glasses and buck teeth.

"Sure" I smiled trying to hold back my laughter. I followed him to the kitchen and sat down.

"So you're up again." The boy they had knocked me out earlier came through the window.

"So you're back again." I looked up at him. He looked kind of cute if you think about it. I shook those thoughts away I just me him and besides he abusive.

"Vice, be nice to her." K fixed him a plate and sat down.

"Well I'll see you guys later. Oh and behave." He waved to us good bye. I ate slowly watching vice eat. He ate like a wild animal. He looked up from his plate and I turned away.

"Well?" He glared at me.

"Well what?" I looked at him confused.

"Are you going to tell me your name or not"

"I don't tell strangers my name" I got up from the table.

"Well you know my name." He looked at me and smirked.

"My names Shinu" I put my plate in the sink. He contuied to stare at me.

"Do you know what are?" He got up and threw his plate in the sink.

"What a stupid question. Of course I know what I am. I'm a human being with feelings." I glared at him.

He laughed. "You think you're human. You're so full of it."

I grabbed one of the plates in the sink and threw it at him. "You're the one who's full of it!"


	4. Mr floor

I grabbed on of the plates in the sink and threw it at him. "You're the one who's full of it!"

He tilted his head to the side out of the way of the incoming plate. I glared at him.

"Look I don't know who you think you are, or even what you are but you're not treating me like crap. I have feelings to and I don't deserve to be put through this shit." I stated clearly to his face. I wasn't his play thing or a pet. "Oh, and if you think I'm staying here you're so wrong."

"Heh, you talk as if you have a choice. Remember this you have no choice here. The weak never have choices." He walked away into the dark hallway. If only looks could kill. I sighed and walked after him.

"Since I'm staying here, where will I sleep?" I looked around to see if I saw him.

"On the floor." I heard his voice come from what I assumed was the bathroom. Not long after the shower started running. "What part of the floor?" I was trying to annoy him enough to make me leave, or even just toss me out the window. No answer he must have not heard me. I sat on the floor and took a long nap.

_Flashback:_

_A man with glasses and a ponytail stood above me. "Something that is nor good yet it is nor evil. What an interesting thing you are." I slumped down even more. "No need to be afraid I won't hurt you" He reached out to touch me but I growled at him and tried to bite his hand._

"_Should we kill her?" A boy with weird looking hands asked. He looked at me as if I were a pathetic rat._

"_No we'll just erase her memory for now. We'll let it slowly come back until she remembers she's a-_

_End of flashback_

I felt something lightly kick my leg. I slowly opened my eyes to see something I thought I would never see in a lifetime. Vice had come out the bathroom in a towel. My eyes trailed up and down his well toned body.

"Like what you see." He smirked before walking off into another room and closing the door. I got up from the floor and stood in front of the door he went through.

"Umm...let me know when you're done." I blushed slightly. I can't believe I'm falling for a guy I just met. What was wrong with me? I leaned on the door to see if I could hear any movement inside. The door opened quickly and I fell on top of him. Instantly He pushed me off as if I burned his skin. "Oww." Groaned in pain.

"What were you doing out there?" Obviously he didn't like the fact that I fell on top of him. He stood up his green jacket wide open.

"I was making sure you didn't leave me, I mean not like you was waiting for me or anything like that you know what I mean right, it's not like…I should just stop talking right now." I fiddled with my fingers embarrassed that I had no explanation.

"Yea you should stop talking." He walked over to the closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow. "Here, you'll be sleeping in the hallway." He handed me the blanket.

"I thought you was kidding when you said I was sleeping on the floor." I glared at him and then the pillow. "And why can't I sleep in here with you." I realized what I just said.

"You want to sleep with me?" He looked at me with a perverted look.

"Not the kind your thinking of you perv" I chucked the pillow at his head.

"You don't even know which one I'm talking about." He climbed into his bed at the other side of the room.

"Well it's obvious your thinking of the other sleep." I made myself comfortable on the floor, might as well get to know it. "Hello floor. An how do you feel about me sleeping on you. You don't like it? Well neither do I._" _I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. All I saw was a lump in the covers which I guessed was him.

"You're crazy." He murmured.

"I Know."


	5. I am you

**Dream:**

_I stared at the girl. She looked divine. Almost like a god. Almost. _

_"Do you know who I am?" A voice ecoed in my thoughts._

_"Who are you..." I asked. I walked threw the crowd dodging the people as they sped by._

_"Me...Who am I? Im you. The real you." The strange voice replied. 'Me?' I thought._

_How could this voice be me? I shook my head ignorning the voice in my head. I looked back at the girl that was waiting for the bus. I remebered something about her...She had red eyes. Light silver hair and porcelian skin. She reminded me of my self._

_"Yes...I am you" I saw the girl turn her head and mouth thse words to me. I looked around. No one insight. _

_"What's happening?" Everything began to disapear. "Where am I? Who are you? Where is everyone?" I paniced as the girl walked closer and closer. Each step she took was graceful. She came to a hault infront of me. Eyes shinning bright staring at me as if they were reading my soul._

_"Im you. Your me." She contuied to stare her arms began to change into silver sword looking things. Her eyes began to glow. Like a robots eyes. A light emit from her chest. Half if it was grey the other half was white. I stumbled back and fell on the ground._

_"What are you" I stammered over my words sweat began to form on my forehead. I stared at the girl wide eyed as she got closer to me. "Stay back!"_

_"Im me."She repeated holding what was her arm. "Im..that other you. The one who was forgotten. Who shall be remeber in time. The one who will save you from your pain and suffering." Her eyes seemed to soften as she spoke. "Toghter we can stop this cycle of pain you suffer."_

_"I don't understand..." I looked at her._

_"Toghter we are-__**Shinu**__" She began to fade away._

_"Where what?" I got from the ground. _

_"We're-__**Shinu**__" _

_"Wait where are you going? Wait come back!" I felt something nudge me._

_**End of Dream **_

"Shinu" A familiar voice spoke. I groaned and cracked open one eye. I was on the floor, a blanket covered me. "Hey get up damnit!"

"Ugh...Im up, Im up" I rubbed my eyes still trying to figure out what she ment by 'Im you, your me. Togher we're something...' I forgot the rest. Maybe it was nothing. A silly dream or something.

"Hey you still alive." I sighed. 'Oh great. Im still here, I wish this was a dream too'. I looked over to none other than vice. His eyes stared at me.

"What do you think?" I snapped. "Why am I still here?"

"Hm...the question is: Why are you even still alive?" He walked back over to his bed and sat down. I continued to stare at him. 'Maybe if I stared long enought I could set his hair on fire.'

"Ah~ Im glad you guys are awake. I made your favorite vice. And I made you ham and egg shinu." I looked over at K. He seemed cheerful today. I took the plate he gave me. The eggs were over cooked but it was still good.

"Vice?" I looked over in his direction.

"Hm?" He didn't look over a me. I asumed he was still listening.

"What are you?" A random question for him. But an important one for me. I needed to know what he was. 'Maybe it would help me find out about myself. Ever since that dream I had today. I wondered where I came from. Who I really was. What I really was. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. He stared as if I went crazy all of a sudden. "I know I just asked this out of the blue but...I really need to know and besides, I remeber you laughing at me for asuming you were human. So if your no human. Then what are you?"

"Im what you are" He replied looking back down at his plate. Oh great. More riddles. He stood up and opened the window. He glanced back at me before flying out the window. I nearly droped my plate. This is all to much. Too too much.

I got up and went to the kichten carring my plate with me. I dumped it in the sink and walked over to where K was. He was playing the guitar.

"Umm...K?" I looked away outside the window maybe I would see vice.

"Yes?" He looked up from his guitar.

"I have a question. What is vice? Is he a human? A god? A demon or something?"

"No he isn't a god for one thing. Or a human. He could be described a demon but he isnt. It's more complicated than that." She shook his head. His rat loooking eye looked a me. I quickly looked away. I swear I might burst into laughter if a look a him. He's like a gaint rat human thing. "You could say he's a robot. Or you could call it a Karakuri douji."

"Oh OK." I walked out not knowing what to say to him other than those words. If vice is a robot, and he said he is what I am. Does that mean Im a robot?

A/N: I will edit and fix this chapter up later. And sorry for the super late update.


	6. Enter Yami

**A/N**: This chapter has alot of action in it mild cursing. A little gore in it.. Also might contain spoiliors.

The next day was no better. Except this time vice and K had both went out. K told me to stay inside, but me being myself I waited till they left and snuck outside. 'Im out for an adventure' I thought. I followed them. Hiding behid cars everytime K looked back. Thirty minutes later they came to a clearing in the forest. I ran behind a tree as soon as I saw 2 gaint robots fight. One of them has eight eyes. "What the hell are they?"

"Didn't K tell you to stay home?" A voice whispered in my ear. I Jumped back and saw vice standing there. A smirk on his face.

"Well I was curious." I looked back at the two gaint robots. "Vice what going on?" I turned back to look at where he was standing only thing was he left. Seconds later oe of the gaint robots was cut in half. By no one other than vice. I ran as fast as I could towards the robot that got cut in half. "Are you OK? I looked down a them. Shockingly there was two people. One I asume was the robot. The other didn't look like a robot but he could be one.

"Im fine, but im not sure if he is" The robot spoke, glancing over to the boy with glasses. I ran over to the group of people that was standing in a little opening of the forest.

"Do you know whats going on?" I looked at them people behind them. Oh great. More robots.

"Yes we do dont-" The short old man was interupted by a girl sitting in the tree.

"One wrong move and I'll kill you all. Or rather palace the lazy of the seven deadly sins will." I turned around to look at her. I backed up and ran away.

"I ask one question and now im being threatend." The tall robot with the mask and weird looking arms ran toward me. He mangaed to slice my back. I felt the blood gush out as I fell. No. No I won't let it end this way. Darkness.

**Mizho POV**:

Palace sliced the girls back open. She collapsed and fainted. I sighed. People don't listen. I saw her body twitch alittle. But what happened next was un expected.

**Mizho POV end**.

Shinu pulled herself of the ground. He red eyes started shinning bright. Her hands transformed into sword like things. She smiled at palace sharp teeth all in view. She swong at him, white energy began flying out cutting off palaces legs and arms. Shinu slowl walked over to him grabbing him by his neck. "Weakling like you shouldn't tr to fight the strong." Her voice crackled like two people were speaking at once. She threw him into a near by tree and flew up to the other gaint robot. Vice stared at what was shinu. He couldn't belive what he was looking at.

'So she is a karakuridoji' Vice thought.

Shinu looked at ultimo and lost intrest. She zoomed off in the direction of a near by town.

**Vice POV**:

I flew off after Shinu ignoring K screaming for me to come back. I sighed annoyed I went back and grabbed him. All the other evil douji took notice and starting going off in the same direction as her. This is bad. If she gets lose there's no stoping her.

I stoped as soon as i found shinu. There was bodies all around her. Muscle of people were scattered all around. Bones drapped on cars and shop windows. Blood filling a water fountain. A childs head was under her foot. Eyes hanging out of the sockets, the blood pooling out of its head. Shinu looked straight at me. Someones arm in her mouth. The meat was hanging out with the bone all chewed up. All the evil douji arrived moments later.

"How could such a girl do something like this?" Oume asked glancing at her.

"How?" Shinu repeated. "How? You say. Easy, I just ripped them all up." She laughed red eyes glowing.

"Your not shinu." I stated looking at her. "What the fuck did you do to shinu you bitch?" I Snarled at her.

"Ah now don't get so angry. You'll get wrinkles." She grinned. "And your right. I'm not shinu. I'm yami." Yami let go of the arm in her mouth as she collasped to the ground.

**Shinu POV:**

I felt something pick me up of the ground. Air slew threw my hair. I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was vice. He was carring me bridal style flying threw the air.

"Vice." I mummured into his chest. I looked behind him to find the seven deadly sins following him. One I noticed was palace, the one who made a gash in my back.

"Shinu you should rest." Vice spoke. His voice sound worried. I nodded laying my head back on his chest and closed my eyes letting the darkness take me into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
